


Cabin 17

by mAadMax



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Snowed In, Underage Drinking, sharing a cabin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAadMax/pseuds/mAadMax
Summary: A few months before graduation, Hawkins High decided to take their senions to the mountains. Now, Steve has to share a cabin with the mullet wearing asshole, Billy Hargrove.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I decided to take a shot on doing a multichapter fic so here it is! Hope you guys like it!!

For some reason Steve Harrington didn’t know, Hawkins High decided to give the senior class a trip to the mountains. According to his history teacher, “the principal wants everyone to have a week without worrying about what comes after the graduation and one last chance for everyone to bond.”

At first he scoffed, thinking about how stupid the bonding thing was, they all had years to become friends, one week away in the mountains wouldn’t make a difference. But then he realized he could use the trip to relax. To let the Upside Down, the worries about his future and all the bullshit with Nancy back in Hawkins for a few days. He could also use a little vacation from Dustin and the twerps, ‘cause as much as he loved them, they were too much sometimes.

His parents didn’t seem to care much about the whole trip and he gave him some money to spend there, wishing him a good one when they dropped him off at the school on Friday morning, since he didn’t want to leave the Beemer in the parking lot for a whole week.

The seniors had a bus waiting to take them to the mountains. Clutching his suitcase he made his way to the bus, giving it to the bus driver so he could stash with the other students luggage. He got inside the bus and looked around to find an empty seat, only to find most of them already filled with his colleagues. He saw Edward, one of the very few basketball players that didn’t care about the fallen of King Steve and treated him like he always had, wave from his seat, motioning a vacated spot next to him.

Plopping down on the seat, Steve thanked Edward before they engaged in a conversation. Steve knew the cabins were for two people only, but the school hadn’t given much detail about how they’d choose their partner to share it. He just hoped that they could choose so he could at least choose Edward and not be stuck with some other guy from the team.

Their conversation was interrupted by a heavy sound of someone stepping inside the bus. Steve looked up, only to see Billy Hargrove walking down the aisle, followed by Tommy H and Carol, hand-in-hand. Billy was talking loud while searching for a seat and Steve heard Tina’s voice call for the blonde boy, who smiled wide and walked to where the girl was, which was right behind Steve.

“Oh great,” Steve thought, “Now I get to spend the whole trip hearing them flirt behind me.”

“Billy are you bringing another jacket? It’s supposed to get really cold and we may get some snow there.” Steve heard Tina’s voice behind him.

“Darling, I don’t get cold, ever. But in case I do I’m sure you’ll find a way to warm me, right?” He could hear Billy purr back to the girl and rolled his eyes. If he were lucky, Billy would freeze to death in the mountains and he wouldn’t have to deal with the guy anymore.

Deciding to ignore the chit-chat behind him, Steve closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep until they got to the mountains.

It was a little after ten when the bus finally stopped at their destination. Steve had slept the whole three hours of travel, feeling already a little relaxed. He got up from his seat and exited the bus, talking to Edward while they went to retrieve their bags.

After everyone had their bags with them, their history teacher asked everyone to gather around so they could get the cabins’ key and their designated roommate.

“Listen, everyone! The cabins have one bedroom only, with two separate beds. There’s one bathroom so you’ll have to share with each other. There’s also a living room and a kitchen, which is equipped with food for the whole week, so please, don’t eat everything at once! It’s supposed to get really cold this week and from what I can see, most of you,” He looked over at Billy’s, who was wearing only his leather jacket, while his colleagues were all wearing heavy coats, “have coats to stay warm, but we left two jackets at each cabin if anyone needs more.”

His teacher continued explaining stuff about the place and what facilities they had there to use as they like, like a lounge with a fireplace and some games until he got to the important part: the choosing of roommates.

“We know you guys wanted to choose the person you’ll be sharing the cabin, but to not have any problems we chose for you. We separated girls and boys and will be going through the alphabet according to your last names.” Steve heard everyone around him groan in displeasure. He tuned out his teacher calling people’s name to try and figure out who he would be rooming with, since Edward last name began with an N. Well, there goes his chance to actually room with the only friend he had left. He was trying to remember everyone’s last name when he heard his own being called out.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear what you said.” He told his teacher, who sighed before repeating the phrase.

“You’re rooming with Billy Hargrove.” What? Steve must had hear wrong. There’s no way they were being put together for a whole week. Did everyone already forget that Billy smashed his face in? “We know you both had problems with each other but see this as a second chance to become better and at least civil with each other.”

Steve looked to where Billy was and was met with the blonde boy giving him a predatory smile. Fuck, he was going to be dead by the end of the week. He was sure it would be safer if he shared the cabin with a Demogorgon.

Trying to ignore the other boy, Steve walked to the teacher and got his key before walking out in the direction of the cabins. He could hear footsteps behind him and didn’t even have to look back to know it was Billy. 

It was a five-minute walk to the cabins on the brown brick road surrounded by trees and Steve tried to relax, thinking about how these woods were safe, that there wasn’t any upside down monster in there and that Billy was the most dangerous thing around.

They reached the cabin in silence, which was weird since Steve was sure Billy would give him shit about them sharing it together, but the younger boy was really quiet. Steve unlocked the door and stepped inside, looking around. He could see a couch in front of a tiny television and fireplace on his left. On his right he saw the kitchen, which had a fridge, a stove and a dining table. 

He heard the door close behind him but kept walking the hallway, searching for the bedroom. He opened the door to his right and found the bathroom, which was extremely tiny. He looked over to the bathtub and wasn’t even sure he was going to fit under the shower head. 

Billy was next to him opening the other door and making his way, so Steve closed the bathroom door and followed the guy to their room.

The room wasn’t that big but it could hold both of them comfortably. There were two single beds next to each other and a wardrobe with empty drawers so they could put their clothes in. Steve saw the spare jackets and some blankets on top of it and mentally thanked, since he always got too cold during the night.

He saw Billy putting his bag on the bed next to the door and made his way to the other one, ready to open his luggage and get set.

“Would you look at this? The fallen king and the new one sharing a house. Who would have thought, huh?” And there it was Billy trying to get a rise from Steve, who blatantly ignored the guy and kept taking his clothes off his bag. “What? The cat got King Steve’s tongue?”

Steve walked to the wardrobe, dropping all his clothes in a drawer before turning to face Billy.

“I came here to relax and get away from my problems and you won’t ruin it.” He says between his teeth. “Forget that I exist, or is that too much to ask since you seem pretty obsessed with me?” With that Steve walked to leave the room, his shoulder checking Billy’s one brutally, before exiting the room leaving Billy speechless.

He zipped his jacket up, opening the cabin’s door and steeping into the cold. 

Fuck, how was he supposed to live with Billy for a week?

-

Steve spent the rest of the first day sitting on one of the comfy chair in the lounge talking to Edward and some other boys from the team while playing cards. He didn’t want to be in the same place as Billy for more than five minutes if he could manage. Also he was pretty sure Billy would try to sneak Tina into their cabin and he didn’t really want to see that so staying in the lounge until almost ten at night it is.

He finally got up from his seat and made his way to the cabin, tiredness hitting him like a train. He unlocked the door and got inside; looking out for weird noises that may tell that Billy was not alone, but he didn’t hear any. Closing the heavy wood door behind him and taking off his boots he made his way to the bedroom.

The light was on and he saw Billy seating on his bed, wearing only a red pair of pajama pants, like it wasn’t freezing outside, and with a book on his hand. Steve raised his eyebrow in confusion. He wasn’t expecting Billy to be there or at least not alone or reading a freaking book. Deciding to ignore the blonde boy he moved to the wardrobe so he could fetch his pajamas and take a warm shower before bed.

Stepping into the tiny bathroom Steve removed his clothes and got into the shower, trying to not hit his head on the shower head. He closed his eyes, trying to relax, the warm water hitting his shoulders. He stayed like this for some time only to suddenly get hit by a really cold jet of water.

“FUCK!” Steve screamed while scrambling to get out of the shower without getting hit with freezing water. He almost slipped on the now wet floor while searching for his towel and heard a laugh coming from outside the door. What the fuck? Was that Billy laughing?

He managed to dry himself quickly and dressed up, his comfy pajamas wrapped around his body ready to warm him up. He brushed his teeth too and unlocked the door so he could go back to the bedroom.

Billy was now sitting on his bed, book lying next to him, and laughing while looking at Steve, who was still at the door.

“Why the hell are you laughing?” Steve was pissed. All he wanted was a nice warm bath before passing out in his bed.

“Sorry, man. I forgot to tell you that Tina and I used all the hot water earlier.”

“What the...How did you two managed…You know what? I don’t even want to know. I hope your dick gets frostbitten tomorrow, asshole.” Steve couldn’t believe Billy actually had managed to sneak her into the cabin and actually use the tiny shower with her. How did they fit in there was a mystery that Steve didn’t want to think about.

Billy only managed to laugh again, before dropping his book on the nightstand and lying down to sleep. “Stop being a princess and turn off the lights.”

He rolled his eyes and turned the lights off, turning his back to the boy and closing his eyes to sleep.

-

The next morning Steve awoke to find the other bed empty and he prayed to all gods that Billy had already left the cabin so he could have his breakfast in peace. Unfortunately for him the gods weren’t listening, because as soon as he stepped into the kitchen he saw Billy sitting on the table with a bowl of cereal.

“Morning, Harrington.” 

Steve mumbled something in response. It was still early and he needed coffee in his system to wake up properly.

“There’s coffee over there, pretty boy. You better drink some before you drop dead in the middle of the kitchen, because if you do I won’t help you.”

Moving his feet across the kitchen to reach the coffee pot Steve only raised his middle finger in response. He filled his cup with the hot coffee and went to the room, sitting on the couch, wanting to be alone and not deal with Hargrove.

He must have sat there for a while because he heard Hargrove moving around in the cabin before opening the door and leaving. Finally he was in peace. The cabin was silent, the only sound coming from the old tv in front of him, showing a rerun of Twilight Zone episodes, so Steve stayed there for a few hours before deciding to change his clothes and walk around the place.

Zipping up his large jacket and fishing for a beanie just in case, Steve opened the cabin’s door to be hit by a cold wind. It seemed that today was even colder than yesterday and he wouldn’t be surprised if it started snowing during the day.

He walked around the place, his mind wandering through different places until he heard his name being called. He looked to the direction of the sound to find Carol waving at him. She was sitting on a log with some other girls, who were looking at him too.

“Hey, Steve, come on. Sit with us.” Carol smiled at him. To be honest Steve didn’t have a problem with her. Sure, she was an asshole sometimes, but Tommy was way worse. Carol was actually nice to Steve most of the times, so he walked over to the girls.

“Hey, Carol. Having a girl’s party in the middle of the woods?” He smirked at her while pointing to the flask on her hand. She threw her head back laughing before standing her arm to him, offering the flask.

He grabbed it and made to sit between her and Sophie, the red headed girl who Steve had a thing with a few years ago, but truth be told, most of the girls there had something with Steve.

“Yeah, Tommy was getting on my nerves so I had him stay with the boys and do whatever shit they do while we have fun.” Steve realized she was already pretty buzzed and laughed. She was always lightheaded. “So, Stevie, my friend. We were actually talking about you before and we were curious.”

“Yeah? What were you talking about?” He took another sip of the vodka in the flash before passing it to Tina.

“About how come King Steve didn’t make a comeback after Nancy dropped your ass. I mean, you just let Billy take over the school. We miss King Steve.” Sophie said next to him, making him turn his body to her, his lips turning into a smirk and his hand making his way to sit on her thigh. 

“You do? Really? Maybe I can tell him that so he could show up something for you.” He replied while his thumb started making circular movements on her thighs. He wouldn’t mind hook up with her again, she was nice and really cute. Sophie giggled at him, moving closer to him. He heard Carol laugh behind him and saying something that sounded like “and he’s back”.

“Seriously, Steve, why don’t you just get your crown back? Billy is already old news; no one cares about him that much anymore. You should come to my next party and be the Keg King again.”

“Well, you do care about him, if I may say, Tina.”

“Me? Honey, I’ve been there, done that, not planning on doing again. Hooked up with him at the Halloween party at my place and it was good but not planning on a repeat.” Wait, what? Was Tina saying that the last time she and Billy hooked up was at Halloween?

“I thought you were with him yesterday. You two seemed pretty cozy on the bus and both of you were nowhere to be find the whole day.” He shrugged before grabbing the flask that was passing back to him.

“Did he say he hooked up with me yesterday? Because if he did, he lied. I spent the whole day with Carol in our cabin getting high with her and Tommy. Didn’t see Billy since we left the bus.” Well, well, well. Would you look at that? Billy had said that they used his shower during the day but he didn’t even spend the day with her. Why would Billy lie?

“No, he didn’t say anything, I just jumped to conclusion.” He wasn’t going to tell on Billy because he was now curious about it.

“So, Stevie, when we go back to school will you come and hang with us? Even Tommy misses you, you know? He’s just an asshole but you already knew that.” Carol was now hugging him by his shoulders, her face dropped on his chest and Steve couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. He did miss hanging around her and Tommy too.

“Ok, Carol, I’ll hang with you guys, you drunk baby.” He patted her head like she was a little kid, which made her giggle.

Steve spent the rest of the day drinking with the girls while half listening to what they were gossiping about. It was getting dark and even colder so they decided to go back to the cabin area. He ended up walking back next to Sophie, who kept touching his arms in a flirting way so he dropped his arm around her before leaning to whisper in her ear.

“You want to go back to my cabin? I think Billy’s still out so we would have the place to ourselves.” He used the tone of his voice that he knew it would make her shiver. She giggled and nodded, telling Steve to lead the way.

Steve didn’t get the chance to close the door properly before Sophie had her mouth on his, kissing him hard and planting her hands on his hair. He gripped her waist, tugging her closer to him while he tried to walk them to the couch, sitting on in with Sophie on his lap. They made out for a while before she dropped on the floor in front of him. Steve closed his eyes when he felt her hand open his pants. He didn’t get a blowjob since Nancy, and even with her it was only a really few times because she didn’t like it very much. 

He felt Sophie’s mouth on him and moved his hand to her hair before taking over and leading her movements. He dozed off in pleasure while she kept doing her thing on his cock but was interrupted by a sound of a door slamming. His eyes opened in fear while Sophie stopped for a while, trying to be quiet. Steve looked over his shoulder, Billy was taking off his boots and jacket and he must have thought Steve was out because he turned to the room and got this confused face when he saw Steve sitting there with his hair messed up and flushed.

He took a few steps in the direction of the room, making Steve flinch.

“Huh, Billy, can you please just give me a few more minutes?” He tried pleading with the guy, hoping he wouldn’t get closer, the couch hiding Sophie, who still had her mouth on him, trying to not giggle around his cock. 

“Why? Are you jerking off in the couch? Fuck, Steve, couldn’t you do it on the bathroom, man? Come on, I sit on that couch.” Billy was standing in place, rolling his eyes at Steve. Sophie decided it was time to move her tongue around Steve, making him moan. Steve closed his eyes, cursing himself and Sophie, because there was no way now that Billy didn’t realize he wasn’t alone. He opened his eyes to see Billy grinning and taking more steps in the direction of the couch. “Are you getting a fucking blowjob in there?”

Billy kept walking to the back of the couch, now curious about who was making Steve this flushed. He peeked over to see a hurricane of red hair between Steve’s legs and laughed. “Hi there, Sophie.”

The girl looked at him through her lashes and waved with her free hand, not taking her mouth off Steve, who was happy for it, since he didn’t need Billy to see his hard dick, and embarrassed because, Jesus Christ, why was this happening to him?

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone. Have fun, Harrington. And no worries about leaving shit on the couch, I know Sophie is a swallower.” And with that Billy walked into the cabin, in the direction of the room. 

Steve dropped his head on the back of the couch, groaning and cursing his life while Sophie moved again, planning on finishing him. Damn it, she really had a thing for getting caught, because now she was sucking his dick like she would die if stopped.

It took a few more minutes before he came and like Billy had said, she did swallow. He tried to catch his breath while she got up to kiss him again. They stayed like this for a few moments before she got up, rearranging her clothes, ready to leave.

“Sorry for that, Sophie. I didn’t know Billy was going to come back soon.” Steve was still embarrassed for the situation but looking at her, she looked like she had fun.

“Don’t worry Stevie, it was hot. Also, just so you know: you are bigger than him.” She laughed before planting her lips on his one last time, making her way to the door and out of the cabin. “See ya, Stevie.”

Steve sat there for what seemed like hours before getting the courage to get up to take a shower. He walked to the room to grab his stuff and tried to ignore the smirk Billy was sending his way.

“So, had fun, King Steve? Sophie is very talented, isn’t she?” Rolling his eyes, Steve grabbed his pj’s and walked out to take a shower, leaving the blonde boy in the bedroom laughing at him.


	2. Let it snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is finally up! I already have chapter three finished and I'm starting the next one.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Steve woke up the next morning ready to dress up and leave the cabin. He planned on finding Carol to see what she and Tommy were up to, anything was better than having to see Hargrove’s face and hear teasing about what happened yesterday.

He got out of bed, feeling the cold hit him. It wasn’t that cold yesterday, he thought, but shrugged and went to find some warm clothes. He dressed up and made his way downstairs.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He jumped at the sound of a grave voice coming from the kitchen. Looking at Billy he saw that the boy was still in his pajamas and with a blanket around his shoulders.

“None of your business.” He replied, his face closing off. Why did the guy keep talking to him? They weren’t friends.

Billy snorted, lifting his mug to his mouth and taking a sip of whatever it was inside. “Unless you can float around I don’t think you’re going to be successful outside, but be my guest. Good luck maintaining all your fingers.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, raising his eyebrows at the blonde boy, who rolled his eyes before getting up from the chair and walk to the front door, opening it. 

And that’s when he saw. There was a shit ton of snow outside, the white mount so tall that if Steve stepped on it, his feet would disappear until above his ankles. 

“See? No way are we going to be able to leave the cabin today. We actually have orders to not step outside. Mr. Bullock already called on the wall phone and told us to stay in like everyone else is doing. Apparently during the night there was a snow storm and we are all snowed in until further notice, so if I was you I’d kick those shoes off and try to find something to do.” He said, going back to the kitchen to refill his mug.

Steve cursed everyone and everything. There was no way he and Billy could spend a whole day alone inside a tiny cabin without killing each other. Watching the boy sitting on the kitchen table again he made his way back to the bedroom, closing the door and locking it. He knew it was a stupid thing to do since Billy shared it with him, but he really didn’t want Billy there talking shit. He removed his boots, tossing them by his bed before taking off his scarf and the rest of his clothes, choosing to go back to his pajamas and sleep more.

He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, focusing on relaxing his breath and soon he was asleep. He was sleeping for a few hours before waking up suddenly by a banging on the door.

“What the fuck, Harrington? Open the door, shithead, I need to go inside.” Billy was shouting from the other side of the wooden door, while banging his fist on it. 

“Fuck off!” Steve shouted back. He wanted a few more minutes alone, was it too much to ask?

“I’m going to break this door down, you fucking asshole. That’s my bedroom too! Open this shit, now!” The banging got louder and Steve knew that Billy was now kicking the door too. He got out of the bed, unlocking the door and throwing it open, watching Billy’s angry face stare him down. 

“What is wrong with you? There’s no need to break it, I was sleeping.” Steve screamed in his face, not wanting to deal with this.

“It’s my fucking bedroom too! I was trying to get in for half an hour, you fucking brat. Next time I’ll break it down and then break your face. Again.” Billy said, getting in his face, his jaw locked and teeth showing, like an animal ready to bite on his prey.

“See? This is why I locked the fucking door. I don’t want to deal with you! Why can’t you leave me alone?” Steve bite back, not breaking eye contact with Billy. He wasn’t going to back down, if Billy wanted a fight he would have one.

“Do you think I want to be here? Stuck inside a fucking tiny cabin with you? Fuck no! If I could I would be at Tina’s cabin, stuck there and doing her all day.” 

Steve’s mouth curved up. Billy was still lying about it. “Oh yeah, like you did on the first day here? Oh wait. You didn’t.”

“The fuck you talking about?” He saw Billy’s eyes flash with confusion.

“You didn’t fuck Tina in here. She was with Tommy and Carol all day. Said the only time she hooked up with you was at the Halloween party.” Steve smiled at Hargrove, who looked like he got caught with his hands on the cookie pot.

“Of course I fucked her here. Why would I lie? Who told you that?”

“Well, if you did fuck her in this cabin you made a terrible job ‘cause she doesn’t even remember it. Guess the new King is not good in the sack.”

Next thing he knows he’s being grabbed by his neck and throw against the wall, Billy squeezing his neck while barking in his face.

“Fuck you, Harrington. You don’t know shit! You’re just a fucking brat. You think you are hot shit? You’re nothing! No one cares about you anymore.” Steve wanted to laugh at that because if the girls were telling him the truth, they missed him. Billy kept saying shit in his face but he tuned out when he felt something press against his leg. What the fuck? He squirmed in Billy’s grip, his body moving against the wall trying to make some space between their bodies but only made their hips touch against each other and he felt the pressure again. His eyes dropped between their bodies.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

He could see the outline of Billy’s dick on his flannel pants. He was hard and pressing against Steve, who got confused about the whole situation. He kept staring down; trying to understand what was going on while Billy kept screaming at him.

“What are you looking at, Harrington? Look at me you fucker.” He heard Billy say and moved his gaze to meet the other’s boy.

“You’re hard.” As soon as the words left his mouth he felt Billy freeze and stop shouting. The other boy’s gaze moved to his own body, only to find that Steve was saying was true. His pants were tented and it showed. He wasn’t wearing any underwear under it, there was no way to hide it. He took his hand off Steve’s neck like it burnt him and stepped back before storming out of the room without looking at Steve, who was still leaning on the wall, breathless. The bathroom door slammed on the hallway, signaling that Billy was in there.

Steve finally moved from his place and opted to go downstairs to the living room, not planning on staying in bedroom waiting for Billy to come out of the bathroom to kick his ass again.

He sat on the couch, the television on in a random channel more like a white noise around him, his thoughts running around miles per hour in his head. Why did Billy keep lying about hooking up with Tina? Why did he get hard while screaming at Steve? Did he have a kink on fighting people or it was because of him? Shooking his head to turn off his thoughts, he tried to focus on the movie in front of him.

It was going to be a long day.

-

It must have been a little after six when Steve heard Billy finally walk out of the bedroom. The blonde made his way to the kitchen, looking around for some pots and food so he could cook dinner for him. Steve was still spread out on the couch, pretending to watch the movie. He was getting hungry but there was no way he would get up and go to the kitchen while Billy was there.

After what seemed like more than half an hour he heard steps coming into the room and kept staring at the TV, like he didn’t hear anything.

“Move over, Harrington.” A grumpy voice next to the couch said and Steve moved his eyes to see Billy standing there, in his pajamas and holding two plates in his hands. He sat on one side of the couch, making room for Billy to seat on the other end. “Here, I made pasta.” Billy stretched his arm to Steve, holding out one of the plates.

Steve eyed the plate suspiciously. “Did you poison this?”

Billy rolled his eyes and huffed before replying. “No, I didn’t. I was hungry and decided to make dinner and made enough for both of us, but whatever, I’ll eat them both.”

“No, no. Give it to me.” Steve snatched the plate from Billy’s grip, his stomach growling since he hadn’t eaten anything all day.

“Jesus, Harrington. How are you still alive? Were you planning on not eating anything today?” He felt the couch slump a little when Billy sat, crossing his legs and tugging his feet under the blanket Steve had on him. 

Steve shrugged and started eating. He didn’t know if it was the hunger or if Billy had made one of the best pasta he had eaten in a long time. They ate in silence, the only sound coming from the movie still on the TV.

“Sorry for losing it on you again earlier.” Billy’s voice broke the silence between them. Steve glanced at the boy, who was staring at his now empty plate. He looked legit sorry, his shoulders slumped and eyes low on his plate, trying not to look at Steve.

“Yeah, okay. I’m sorry too. It was your room too, I shouldn’t have locked the door.”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t. But I didn’t need to lose my shit so…” Billy shrugged. “Also, about the other thing…you know…”

“About what?” Steve raised his brows, curiously and saw a faint blush appear on Billy’s cheeks.

“You know…” Billy gave a pointed look at Steve’s crotch. 

“Oh, that! Yeah, don’t worry. It happens. It’s the adrenalin running through the body or something like that apparently. Didn’t pay attention much in class.” Steve waved Billy off before getting up to take his plate to the kitchen. He took Billy’s plate too and walked behind the couch to the kitchen, stopping only to mess with Billy. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell people you have a fight kink or they’ll know you creamed your pants when you bashed my face in.” He heard Billy shout a “fuck off, I didn’t cream my pants” before laughing and smiled to himself, starting to wash the plates and pots.

-

He moved back to the room after washing everything and found Billy lying on the couch with his book again. The boy looked concentrated on whatever the story on the book was about, his blond locks now up in a bun with only a curl escaping and resting on Billy’s forehead. Steve never saw Billy looking like this, comfortable in his own skin and relaxed. Like this Billy didn’t look like the angry boy everyone knew.

“What are you reading? Didn’t peg you for a bookworm but you seem to really like this book.” Steve pushed Billy’s feet away so he could seat on the couch again. It was weird to be around Billy when they weren’t fighting or screaming at each other. Steve thought it was nice, Billy wasn’t that much of an asshole, but he knew it would all be back to normal after they stopped being isolated by the snow.

“It’s Stephen King’s new one. And yes, Harrington, I may be an asshole but I like reading.” Billy rolled his eyes and gave his book to Steve, who took one look at the cover and scrunched his nose, flipping some pages and scanning some words on it. From what he read it was about some obese guy that was losing weight like crazy.

“How can you read this horror stuff and sleep at night?” He closed the book and gave it back to the boy.

“It’s just a story, Harrington, it’s not real.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” He whispered, remembering the demonic flower-head dogs he killed a few months ago. He still had nightmares about them, about how he would be stuck in the tunnels and fending by himself or about the kids being the ones stuck in there with the dogs.

“What do you mean?” Billy raised his eyebrows at Steve, who looked kinda pale and scared. Steve shook his head, like he wanted his thoughts to go away and his lips curved up a little, looking at Billy.

“Nothing, just talking to myself.”

“Weirdo.” And with that Billy opened his book and tried to go back to read it, instead his thoughts were running around in his head like a hurricane. He almost punched Steve again a few hours ago and now they were sitting in the same couch, sharing a blanket and talking like civil people. He didn’t want to keep fighting the other boy but for some reason Steve kept getting under his skin, like he was an itchy difficult to scratch. He knew why. Since the first time Billy walked into Hawkins High and saw Steve he knew why Steve made his skin crawl. He was exactly the type of boy Billy liked. Tall, skinny but with some muscles on his arms and with good hair that Billy always liked to pull in bed. And those eyes, those fucking Bambi eyes. He was sure that if Steve looked at him a certain way with those huge brown eyes, Billy would drop to his knees and worship Steve. He groaned when he realized were his thoughts were going. It was going to be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @c0bblenygma!


	3. The burrito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Billy is too OOC but oh well, i like writing this Billy.
> 
> Day two of their snowed in situation!
> 
> Enjoy!

They woke up the next day only to realize they were still stuck in the cabin. The storm had gotten worse and the cabin was colder than yesterday, the heater not doing a good job. Steve was in the kitchen making some hot chocolate for them while Billy was trying to make the heater work.

“I swear this heater is older than my grandma. It’s on the max already but it’s still too fucking cold.” Billy grumbled, making his way to the kitchen, sitting in front of Steve and grabbing one of the mugs that were on the table.

“Well, you can always put some more clothes, you know.” Steve raised his eyebrow at the boy in front of him, who was only wearing his flannel pajamas, while Steve had his warm coat above his pajamas.

“You mean those old jackets that smell terrible? No, thank you.” The boy kept drinking his hot chocolate and warming his hands on the mug.

Steve rolled his eyes before getting up and leaving the kitchen, returning a minute later with a dark green sweater and a black scarf. “Wear this, shithead. It’s not warm as the jackets but still…” He threw the pieces at Billy’s face before sitting down again.

“Thought you wanted my dick to freeze and fall off, at least was what you said the first day here.” Billy smirked at the boy while he tried to put the sweater on. Steve and he were almost the same height but Billy was a little more build than Steve, so the sweater fitted him really tight. “Did you steal this sweater from your ex, Harrington? How can you fit inside this?” He squirmed, trying to rearrange the sweater to be more comfortable on his body.

Steve was staring at the younger boy, taking in how the sweater hugged his arms, making them look even bigger. He could see the outline of Billy’s pecs in the front of the piece of clothing too. “It’s not my problem that you are built like a fucking wall. The sweater fits me fine.” He said moving his eyes from Billy’s arms to his eyes, smiling.

“Of course it fits you fine, look at how scrawny you are. Bet I could lift you with one arm and throw you on the couch with no problem at all.” Billy said, wiggling his tongue, teasing Steve, who chocked on his chocolate before catching up.

“Like you did with Tina? Oooooh wait.” He saw Billy’s jaw lock and his eyes drop, making Steve start to feel bad about talking the Tina situation again, but he was actually curious about why Billy kept lying. “Can I ask why? Why do you keep saying you were with her?”

Billy shrugged, taking more of his chocolate, before replying. “Dunno. People keep expecting me to be this man whore and get it on with all the girls, so why not give them that?”

“Well, you were a man whore when you first arrive. From what I’ve heard you fucked like five girls in the first two weeks here.”

“That was months ago, needed to show everyone who was the new king in town, but now? I’m done with the cows. In fact, be my guest and have them all. Seems like King Steve is making a comeback and Sophie was the lucky one to try the ride.” With that Billy got up from the table and made his way to the bedroom, leaving Steve with his thoughts and his chocolate.

Billy almost sounded jealous in that last phrase he said, but why would he be? Was he jealous of Steve? Did he want Sophie? It couldn’t be that, since Billy said he didn’t want any of the girls. So what did the rebel boy mean with that? Steve decided to stop overthinking and find something else to do with his time.

-

It was a little after four when Billy woke up from his nap feeling extremely cold. The cabin wasn’t that cold when he had come to the bedroom. Confused, he got up, wrapping the blanket around himself, walking to the living room. He found Steve all bundled up with what looked like three blankets; he could only see Steve’s eyes inside the cocoon he made. He let a soft laugh at the scene in front of him, Steve’s brown eyes turned around to stare at him. 

“The heater broke.” The burrito talked without Billy even asking something. He laughed again; the scene was too funny for him.

“Yeah, I figured that when I woke up freezing.” Billy was now sat next to Steve, trying to wrap the blanket more around his body. He heard Steve sigh before feeling him move a little, opening his nest of blankets and looking at Billy. “What?”

“We can share these blankets since you only have this one. Come on, it’s freezing; there’s no one around to see. I promise I won’t tell we cuddled.” Billy looked over at Steve, measuring his options. He was cold and the blanket he had on him wasn’t doing a very good job. Also, Steve looked really warm in there. Sighing he moved over to Steve and tried to see how they could to this.

He took off his own blanket before sitting close to Steve, his legs touching Steve’s that were crossed. He tried to be comfortable but the couch was small for both of them. “Fuck it.” With that he threw his legs over Steve’s, sitting sideways and almost on his lap, their bodies really close to each other. He saw Steve blush and felt a hand moving behind his back while the boy tried to throw the blankets over Billy’s shoulder, who was trying to put his own above their legs. After a while both boys finished working on the blankets and they were sitting in a shared nest of blankets.

“If you tell anyone about this, I’m kicking your ass.” Billy tried to threaten Steve, but the phrase came out without heat. Steve let out a soft laugh, his breath stroking Billy’s face, since they were really close. He moved the hand behind Billy to his waist, keeping it there, telling himself it was just because he couldn’t bring it back to his own side without the blankets falling.

“Who would believe me if I told them Billy Hargrove sat on my lap and we cuddled under a shit ton of blankets? Relax, asshole, it’s just survival.” Steve looked back at the TV, moving his other hand to rest on Billy’s knee, who froze for a second before letting himself relax and pay attention to whatever was on the TV too.

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours; Billy wasn’t even paying attention anymore to the movie. All he could feel was Steve’s heat radiating from his body, warming Billy. Steve had started making circles with his thumb on Billy’s knee a few minutes after they had sat there, Billy didn’t think Steve realized he was doing that and he wasn’t going to be the one to tell Steve to stop. It felt good. It was a really small sign of affection and Billy craved any affection he could have. People thought he was one of those boys that didn’t care about anything or anyone. A fuck and leave kind of boy, but in reality Billy was clingy and craved affection. He loved to be held, to have someone play with his hair and spoil him. The last time someone did this was back in California, before his dad found out about them and gave him the beating of his life. He sighed, his head falling down to hide in Steve’s neck. 

Steve stopped moving his thumb on the boy’s knee for a second when he felt Billy hide his face in the crook of his neck, his breath tickling Steve. “You okay?” Steve asked softly, his voice low, like he was trying to not scare the boy.

He felt Billy nod his head against him and grumble something Steve couldn’t make out. He laughed softly at the boy and at the situation. He was stuck in a cabin with a guy who he hated him, or at least Steve thought so, but now he wasn’t so sure, and they were cuddling on the sofa. “What did you say?” He kept moving his thumb on Billy’s knee, caressing it.

“I said I’m fine. It’s just…this is weird, right?” Billy lifted his head to look at Steve, his cheeks flushed and Steve didn’t know if it was because he was embarrassed or too hot under the blankets. Probably both.

“Well, I bet we are not the first guys to cuddle with their enemy during a snowstorm, so…” Steve joked, trying to lift the air a little.

“We are enemies?” Billy looked amused now, his eyes looking Steve with curiosity.

“I mean, you came into town and practically decided to make me your enemy. Or am I wrong?” Steve raised his brows at the boy. “You did punch me and broke a plate on my head.”

“That I did, but it was because you lied to me and the whole situation did give me the heebie jeebies. What was I supposed to think? You were in a dark house with a bunch of little kids, one of which was my step-sister.”

“I was babysitting them, for lord’s sake. They were having a game night and Will started feeling sick so his mom and Jonathan had to take him to the hospital, so I was left with the kids.” He wasn’t lying. Technically Will was sick and they did take him to the hospital.

“Yeah? Why did Max have a bat full with nails and a syringe full of shit capable of making a horse sleep for hours?”

“Are you saying you’re a horse? ‘Cause I think you slept for like six hours on the floor.”

Billy rolled his eyes at Steve. “No, but I’m hung like one. Wanna see?” He licked his lips while starring at Steve, who blushed and diverted his eyes to anywhere but Billy. “Don’t change the subject. What the hell was going on that night?” He knew something was happening in shit town Hawkins and he knew his step-sister was involved and probably in danger.

“It was just for safety, there’s a ton of dangerous animals in those woods, you know?” Steve still wasn’t looking at Billy, his gaze fixed on the wall behind the boy. He didn’t want to drag another person into the mess. He also couldn’t say anything of the government would kick his ass.

“Yeah, whatever. One day I’ll discover what you and those shitheads are involved.” The blonde replied, watching Steve carefully. He looked tense and had something that looked like fear in his eyes, and that made Billy feel terrible for the other boy. “But going back to the enemy subject, I don’t consider you my enemy.”

“No? So why you mess with me so much, man? Do I have a target on my back? Is it my hair? Are you jealous of my hair so you pick on me?” Steve moved his eyes back to Billy’s face, smiling at the boy, teasing him.

“Yes, you got me. Your luscious locks are the reason I hate you. Teach me, master, how do I archive this look?” Billy dramatically joined the teasing and moved his hand to pet Steve’s hair, making the boy surprised for a second before he leaned his head into the touch. It felt nice. Being with Billy like this felt nice. He didn’t understand how they got here but he was going to enjoy while it lasted.

“It’s Farrah Fawcett spray. That’s the secret.” Steve closed his eyes, getting lost into Billy’s touch. He heard Billy laughing next to him and opened his eyes. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“I’m sure we can put this on our list of secrets but only if you teach me how to do my hair with it later.” Billy kept stroking Steve’s hair, happy that the boy looked like he was enjoying himself. He didn’t know he could make Steve feel like this but now he didn’t want to stop it. He could feel his heart beating fast inside his chest, like it was going to come out of it like he was in a cartoon. Billy had it bad for the boy in front of him and decided that this could be a new beginning for him, for them. Maybe after this whole cuddling situation Steve would see him like he saw Steve. “Come on pretty boy, it’s late, we should get to bed.”

Steve groaned while trying to wrap the blankets tighter around him. He was comfortable and warm and happy. He didn’t want to lay on his bed alone, he was pretty sure he would freeze. “We are going to freeze if we sleep outside this burrito. We should just sleep here, like this.”

“Harrington, I’m not going to sleep sitting on your lap on a sofa. C’mon, we can join our beds and share all the blankets. I’ll keep you warm.” He winked at the boy who smiled back before opening the cocoon of blankets so they could go to bed.

-

After dragging the beds together and brush their teeth, both boys got under the mountain of blankets. Billy was lying on his back, starring at the dark ceiling while Steve was turned sideways, facing him, with some space between them.

“Billy?” He heard Steve’s voice call him so he turned his face to look at the boy, even if he couldn’t exactly see his face in the dark and made a sound, signaling he was listening. "Can we be friends?” Steve’s voice was low and soft, just like an innocent kid and Billy couldn’t help but let out a tiny laugh before replying.

“Yes, Steve, we can be friends. Now, sleep.” Even in the dark Billy had a feeling that Steve was smiling. Maybe one day they would be more than friends, but for now Billy was going to enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr @c0bblenygma


	4. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter basically wrote it self. I had an idea and while writing it, things changed so there you go. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also please let me know if you find any errors, english is not my first language so...

On the third day of the snowstorm both woke up pretty late. Since there was nothing to do at the cabin besides watching TV, they slept in. Well, Steve did. Billy had actually woken up a few hours ago, confused as to why there was a body next to him. It took a few seconds for him to remember what happened the night before. He blushed when he remembered how he basically sat on Steve’s lap under the blankets and how the boy didn’t even care about it, how he had actually moved his hand to Billy’s knee and caressed it.

Billy turned his head on the pillow, facing Steve’s sleepy face. The boy looked peaceful and even had a tiny smile plastered on him. Billy couldn’t help but smile to himself. Steve was so pretty and he never thought a boy could look so beautiful. Sure, guys were hot and handsome and Steve was both, but he was pretty too. His soft brown hair, that was now scrambled across the pillow and some strands covering Steve’s closed eyes, matched with the red plump lips that looked so soft and kissable made Steve beautiful. He let out a sigh and moved his hand to Steve’s hair, uncovering his face from the stray strands of hair, showing off more of his face. He knew it was dangerous, that Steve could wake up anytime soon and see Billy caressing his hair, but he didn’t want to stop. He hand moved from Steve’s hair to his cheeks, his thumb stroking softly for a moment before going back to the hair, running his hand through it. After a few minutes he stopped moving his hand and just stared at the boy, getting lost in his thoughts.

“Why did you stop? It was nice.” A sleepy voice next to him shook him out of his head and he froze, his gaze dropping to Steve’s eyes that were half closed, half opened. He removed his hand like he had placed it on a hot place and got burned, but Steve’s hand grabbed him by his wrist midair. Steve now had his eyes totally open and was watching Billy. “Please.” 

Billy swallowed dry but let Steve move his hand back to his hair, placing it softly. He breathed deep and gave an experimental stroke on Steve’s hair, who let out a soft giggle and moved his head on the pillow, searching for more contact. Billy held back a laugh and started caressing his hair again, his eyes moving to somewhere behind Steve so he wouldn’t stare at the boy.

“You like people playing with your hair?” He asked Steve a few minutes later, after hearing the boy let a bunch of soft and happy noises.

“Yeah. Don’t you?” He didn’t even open his eyes; just laid there enjoying the sensations of Billy’s fingers on him.

“Dunno. No one besides my mom did this.” Billy shrugged. It was true. Before his mom died she used to read Billy a book before bed every night and stroked his hair while doing it.

“Really? Well, maybe I can do it later. I mean, if you want.” Steve spoke quietly, opening his eyes and looking at Billy, who moved his gaze to face Steve.

“Okay.”

Steve smiled at the blond and closed his eyes again, letting sleep hit him again, Billy following him, with his hands on Steve’s hair.

-

When Billy woke up again he was alone in bed, the covers on Steve’s side all bundled up. He stretched himself before getting up and going to the kitchen, where he could hear noise.

He found Steve walking around the kitchen and doing something that looked like cooking but from the look of it, he was having problems.

“Do you need help to not burn the cabin down?” Steve jumped in the hair, almost dropping the pot in his hand.

“Don’t sneak up on me, you dick. I almost dropped the sauce.” Steve rolled his eyes before turning back again to the oven, turning the sauce into another pot and searching for a spoon, not finding any.

Billy walked next to him and grabbed the spoon that was right in front of Steve and gave it to the boy, laughing at him.

“I’m still kind of sleepy.” He said like that did explain why he didn’t see the wood spoon there.

“Is that all because of me playing with your hair? Because if its, I can use this against you and make you shut up by petting your hair like a dog.” Billy jumped on the counter, sitting close to Steve to watch him work.

“Fuck off, I was nice and it relaxed me. I needed it, ok?” Steve blushed, mixing the pasta and sauce together and trying to hide the redness of his cheek.

“Next time I’ll charge you, don’t think you’re getting all the pets for free.” 

“Is there going to be a next time?” Steve had now lifted his face to look at Billy, a grin appearing on it. It was Billy’s turn to blush and knock his feet on Steve’s waist like a ‘knock it off, man’.

Steve finished their food and Billy left the counter to grab plates and utensils so they could eat their lunch. They sat on the couch again and turned the TV on, but only to be a noise background. Steve had suggested they played 20 questions since they didn’t know the other much aside from some things.

“What’s your favorite color?” Steve asked Billy, moving the fork to his mouth to eat the pasta.

“Is it cliché if I say that I don’t have one?”

“Yes. You gotta choose.”

“Ok, well. I think today my favorite color is red. What about yours?”

“Pink.”

“Pink?”

“Yep.”

“Okay. It’s a pretty color but like dark pink or the soft pastel one? Because I’ve seen you wear some pastel sweaters man.”

“Pink in general, but yes, I like pastel clothes, sue me.” Steve smiled big at Billy, daring him to joke more about his taste in clothes. “Your turn.”

Billy closed his mouth, thinking about what he could ask Steve. He wanted to know more serious things about the boy, but he knew he couldn’t just ask the shit he wanted to, so he settled for a silly question too. “Cake or pie?”

“Cake.” Steve replied without missing a beat. “Dustin’s mom actually bakes cakes and they are so good. She is always giving me some and I swear to you, they don’t last two full days.”

“I actually prefer pie. In California there is this diner that serves the best cherry pie I’ve ever eaten. Me and my friends always dropped by after school to eat there.”

“Oh, so you did have friends in California. Thought you had followers like here.” Steve teased him, his plate now almost empty.

“I don’t have friends here because I don’t want any. I’m going back home after graduation. Why would I need friends if I’m not staying?” Billy shrugged and kept eating.

“Well, you got one friend here so…”

“Tommy?”

“No, asshole. Me.” Steve punched Billy on his arm, smiling at him. “If I remember correctly you told me last night, just before we fell asleep, that we could be friends. Can’t take that back. Ok, my turn now.” Steve changed the subject before Billy could react. “Favorite band? And no, you can’t say you have more than one. Choose.” He was still smiling at the Californian boy.

“I wasn’t going to say that, I actually have a favorite band. It’s Motley Crüe. Yours?”

“The Smiths. Jonathan got me hooked on them.”

Oh, Jonathan. Billy saw an opening there so went with it. 

“Can I ask you what’s up with that?” Billy tilted his head in curiosity, staring at Steve, his plate forgotten on his lap.

“With what?’ The boy replied, placing his empty plate on the center table. He knew what Billy was asking, but decided to play dumb.

“Jonathan. And also Wheeler. Why do you hang out with them? From what I’ve hear she was a bitch to you and he kind of stole her.”

Steve tensed; he didn’t like talking about this. Sure, he was over Nancy, but it still hurt what she did. He had a feeling that it would hurt forever, but he didn’t hold any grudges against them both.

“Yeah, she was. Told me she didn’t love me and that I was bullshit.” He heard Billy say quietly something that sounded a lot like ‘fuck, it’s worse from what I’ve heard’ but ignored, continuing to talk. “I knew she was right. I don’t know what happened on the road but somewhere she just fell out of love with me. I get that. It happens and she shouldn’t have said what she said but it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. That was a fucking asshole move. You didn’t deserve to hear that. Shit like that can hurt for a long time. So, why do you keep hanging around them?”

“Because I’ve forgiven them both and they are my friends. I’m over it. I just want to graduate and move on.” 

“Why did you forgive them?” Billy was genuinely curious because he still didn’t understand why Steve was so forgiven. He had forgiven Jonathan and Nancy and also Billy himself.

“Life is too short to be on the bad side of things with people. I can’t and I don’t hold grudges. I mean, if I did I’d never know that you can be really soft and how you like to pet my hair.” Steve teased Billy, grinning at the boy and moving closer to him on the couch. Billy tried to act normal, rolling his eyes at the boy, but he could feel his cheeks getting hotter.

“Shut up, you are the petting slut here. I was just doing you a favor.”

“Keep telling yourself that, big guy.” Steve was sitting pretty close to him now, smile plastered on his face and looking softly at Billy. “You said no one did that to you, besides your mom. Can I?” Billy stared back at Steve. He had these puppy eyes directed at Billy, looking pretty as always. Billy could only nod in response before he felt Steve drop his long legs over his.

“You don’t mind if I sit like this, do you? It’s more comfortable and well, you did sit like this yesterday so it’s only fair.” Steve giggled and Billy couldn’t help but putting his hands on the back of Steve’s knee and adjusting the boy, making him seat on his lap. Steve let out a tiny scream in surprised before laughing. “You say I’m the petting whore but you’re the cuddle whore.” The brown eyes boy said, his fingers already moving to Billy’s hair, twisting a lock around it, making it curly a little. 

This time Billy decided he was going to look at Steve, he didn’t want to miss the sight of him seating on his lap and playing with his hair.

“If your fingers get caught in the nest that my hair is, don’t blame me.” Billy stuck his tongue out at the boy.

“Shut up, your hair is not bad. It’s soft.” With that Steve moved his fingers through the blond locks like he was trying to show how soft they were. “See? Not a nest.” He kept running his finger through it, his gaze moving to look at the TV.

Steve kept doing that for a few minutes and it was starting to make Billy sleepy but he was also anxious. His thoughts were starting to come back and make him crazy. He felt like he was taking advantage of Steve by letting him sit on his lap and play with his hair. The boy thought Billy was straight. If he knew the truth he wouldn’t be here, where he was. His head was running places now and he felt his chest tighten and his shoulders tense. Steve had probably noticed too because he had stopped his movements and looked back at the boy.

“What’s wrong?” Steve had a worried look on his face and that only made Billy feel worse. He groaned and moved his hands to his own face, hiding behind them. “Billy?”

Billy didn’t answer, but he tried to move Steve off him, but the boy had only hold onto his shoulders, not letting the blond boy pull him off.

“Talk to me.” He heard Steve speak softly and closed his eyes shut, a single tear rolling down his face, behind his hands. “Billy, please.”

“You’re going to hate me.” He sounded so broken and Steve got worried and moved his hands to grab at Billy’s wrist and placing them on his lap. He saw a few tears rolling down the other boy’s face.

“I won’t, I promise. Just talk to me. I’m worried.” Steve’s thumbs were making circling moves on the back of his hand, trying to calm him down. Billy took a deep breath and tried to make the tears stop before replying.

“It’s just that I feel like I should be honest with you but I don’t know how. Fuck, you are here being a good friend and I feel like I’m taking advantage of you and it’s not fair. You should know the truth.”

“What are you talking about?” Steve was so confused, what was Billy saying? What truth?”

“I’m gay.”

Steve blinked once. Twice. And a third time like he was trying to understand what he had just heard. The penny dropped and everything made sense in the end. Why Billy let people think he was this man whore. Why he wasn’t hooking up with any more girls. Steve blushed when he thought about how Billy got a boner when they were fighting two days ago. He looked at Billy, who still had some tears next to his blue eyes and was bitting his lip.

“That’s why you want me to get off your lap?”

“Yeah. This changes everything. You only sat on my lap because you thought I was straight. If you knew the truth from the beginning you wouldn’t have done that.” Billy shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, but on the inside he was freaking out.

“Do you want me to get up?” Steve was now staring directly into Billy’s eyes, making Billy’s breath stop for a second.

“No.”

“So it’s settled. I’m staying here.” Billy felt Steve’s fingers running through his hair again and got confused. Why wasn’t Steve getting up? Why wasn’t him screaming at how Billy was a freak? Why was he acting so normal?

“You don’t care?”

“About you being gay?” Billy nodded. “No. There’s nothing wrong with that. You know that, right Billy?” Steve’s eyes were searching for confirmation and Billy felt like he would explode so he let his tears fall freely. “Oh, Billy. Come here.” Steve wrapped his arms around Billy’s neck, bringing the boy in for a hug. He was full on sobbing now, his arms wrapping around Steve’s waist and his face on his shoulder, his tears wetting the shirt. “Don’t let anyone tell you that there’s something wrong with you. You’re a not a freak or whatever people say, okay? You’re Billy.”

Billy couldn’t stop crying, it was like all the tears he had bottled up inside him were now escaping. He had spent so many years hearing his dad scream at his face at how a fucking fag and a disgrace he was that he would start to believe it. He had turned all these bottled tears into anger, lashing out on people. For the first time in forever he felt like he was at least a little bit free.

Steve hold him for a long time, letting the boy cry on him and whispering things on his ear to make him feel better. Steve knew how Billy’s life was at home, Max had told him some stuff, including how Neil was always calling Billy names but he thought it because Neil was an asshole and it was just a bad name to call someone but now he understood. He felt bad for Billy. No one should be treated like this by people who were supposed to love you. He wondered for how long has Billy been hearing that he was a freak and his heart broke for the boy. He squeezed them tight, trying to comfort Billy like he could.

“I swear to you, if I see your dad around Hawkins I’m going to bash his face with my nail bat, hide his body in the woods and make the Chief cover for me.” Steve said and he felt Billy’s body tremble and a soft laugh escaping from him. He smiled, happy that he could make Billy laugh. “You okay?”

Billy lifted his head from Steve’s shoulder, his blue eyes sparkling because of the tears and Steve had to be honest. He looked really pretty. 

“Yeah. Sorry.” 

“Hey, don’t worry. You have nothing to be sorry about. Fuck, Billy. It’s okay, really. I really don’t care about who you like. You’re not the first gay man I’ve met, won’t be the last. I don’t care. It doesn’t change anything. We are friends right?” Steve smiled at him.

“Yeah, we are.”

“Good. Well, I’m comfortable here but I think you need to shower and relax a little. Come on, go take a shower and I’ll make us a sandwich because I’m getting hungry again.” Steve got up from Billy’s lap and stretched his hands to help Billy get up from the couch, the boy already walking out of the room to go to the bathroom. Steve turned his back and walked to the kitchen.

“Steve?” He heard Billy say from where he was standing and turned around. “Thank you.”

He plastered a big smile on his face.

“Don’t worry. You can repay me by playing with my hair some more.” He turned back around and walked into the kitchen, only wearing Billy’s loud laugh in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @c0bblenygma

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @c0bblenygma


End file.
